You Are Here
by Shassang
Summary: Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya 14 Februari adalah hari yang paling dibenci oleh Gintoki. Tapi, 14 Februari tahun ini adalah suatu hadiah terindah bagi Gintoki. Ketika cokelat yang tidak tersampaikan saat itu, akhirnya tersampaikan juga /AU!


**Karakter-karakter penting murni milik Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Kalau milik saya nggak mungkin, kan?**

 _-Selamat membaca jangan lupa review nya, ya!-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _S_ _aat itu yang tak tersampaikan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Gin- _san_ , kau mau ngambek sampai kapan?"

"hah, siapa yang ngambek? Dan siapa Gin-san? Pacarmu, ya? Kupikir si wasir itu", meskipun berujar datar, tetap saja aura kesal dan cemburu yang menguar diudara terasa kuat menyelimuti sosok berambut perak ikal yang dipanggil _Gin-san_ itu.

Sang gadis berkacamata yang sedang jalan disebelahnya berusaha menahan tawanya melihat sang kekasih yang sudah pasti cemburu pada sahabatnya.

"hei, Gin-san, jangan mengabaikanku...", ucapnya sambil menggengam tangan kekasihnya dengan erat.

"aku minta maaf, ya. Habisnya Matsuidara- _sensei_ memaksa memberikan cokelat kami untuknya. Kalau menolak, nilai kami akan dikasih nol! Huh, menyebalkan, kan? Dan juga cokelat untuk Zenzou itu kan hanya cokelat persahabatan, Gin-san", jelas gadis itu panjang lebar mengenai kronologis kejadian sebelumnya, sambil berusaha menatap mata sang kekasih yang selalu menghindarinya.

"ya ya ya, wow, betapa beruntungnya si _sensei_ dan si wasir itu mendapatkan cokelat buatan sendiri oleh _Sa-ru-to-bi A-ya-me_ di hari valentine ini!" ucap Gin-san dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan pada kekasihnya yang sering dipanggil _Sacchan_ itu.

Ya, lagipula tak salah bila ia kesal. Bagaimana tidak? sensei dan sahabatnya dapat cokelat dari gadisnya, sedangkan dia tidak.

"aku akan menggantikan untuk besok. Tenang saja, akan kubuat super enak dan lezat khusus untukmu, Gin-san. Meskipun akan telat, maaf ya?", ucap Sacchan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

Gintoki hanya diam tak menggubris. Merasa tetap di _kacangin_ membuat Sacchan mendapatkan ide.

Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Gintoki dan meniupnya. Sukses membuat Gintoki bergidik. Ia lalu mempalingkan wajahnya pada Sacchan, untuk memarahinya, namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengomel. Sebuah kecupan menempel di bibirnya. Bertemu dengan bibir kekasihnya. Gintoki awalnya terkejut, namun tak lama langsung menikmati bibir yang manis itu.

Mungkin ciuman mereka akan lebih _panas_ , jika tak ada sebuah komentar dari sepasang suami-istri lansia yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka.

" _anata_ , lihatlah sepasang muda-mudi ini. Aku jadi teringat masa lalu kita, ya", ucap sang istri dengan wajah merona, tapi tak didengarkan oleh sang suami, maklum, suaminya budek.

Sontak saja Sacchan menarik bibirnya. Kalau sudah berciuman dengan Gintoki, memang terasa dunia milik berdua saja. Dan lagi mereka memang ditempat umum—lebih tepatnya di trotoar jalan raya.

"a-ah... ay-ayo kita pulang, Gi... Gin-san!", Sacchan yang malu langsung berjalan didepan dengan langkah cepat, Gintoki awalnya bengong, kemudian berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sacchan.

"baiklah, permintaan maafmu kali ini kuterima", ujarnya dengan pipi bersemu. Sacchan hanya tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di tangga penyebrangan. Mereka mulai menaikinya diselingi senda gurau. Meski hari ini mengecewakan bagi Gintoki, sebenarnya dengan ada gadisnya di sampingnya seperti ini sudah sangat berharga, ah meski tentunya manisan juga memiliki posisi yang sama berharganya dengan Sacchan.

Saat mereka sibuk bersenda gurau, tak disangka ada pencopet yang lari dari arah atas. Ia baru saja menarik tas dari seorang lansia. Dan dia tanpa di sengaja menyenggol bahu Sacchan dengan keras. Membuat gadis itu hilang keseimbangan.

"Akh!", rintihnya sakit.

Saat tubuh Sacchan terhuyung kebelakang, Gintoki langsung berbalik. Berusaha meraih gadisnya yang akan terjatuh. Namun, ketika sedikit lagi Gintoki bisa meraihnya, semua sudah terlambat.

"Gin—"

"SACCHAAAAAAN!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cokelat yang akan kau berikan padaku tak akan pernah tersampaikan_


End file.
